


I Am Loving You More

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: During a slow day in the office, Dan gets a little insecure, and Arin tries to show him just how gorgeous he is.





	I Am Loving You More

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: how about some good ol fashioned egobang bodyworship or otherwise physical praise? your choice on who is the praiser, who is the praise-ee, and what the circumstances are

It was a lazy day in the office, nearly half of the group working from home and the rest working on whatever they needed to silently. Suzy and Barry were working on things on their computer, Brian was messing around with the keyboard they kept at the office, and Arin was nibbling on snacks as he waited for Dan. It was quiet, the only sounds being the tapping of keyboards and the clicks of mice, and the office was filled with a faint grey light as the sky was unusually overcast for spring, but was welcomed in preparation for summer.

Dan and Arin had decided to do a quick, relaxed recording session to get a headstart on their backlog, as much as the two of them just wanted to take the day off and relax. A bit before they were supposed to start, Dan had told Arin that he’d be in the recording room resting until Arin was ready.

That’s where Arin found Dan a half hour later, lying on his back on the couch with his arm thrown over his eyes. The room was dark, and the only sound was of Dan’s deep breathing. Arin frowned slightly. 

“Hey, man. You doing okay?” Arin asked softly, walking over to crouch next to the couch by Dan’s head.

All he got was a shrug in response and Arin’s frown increased.

“C’mon, buddy. I’m gonna need a bit more than that,” Arin said. He placed his hand on Dan’s arm hoping to comfort him, but it only made Dan jump. 

“I’m just not feeling it today,” Dan said, voice quiet.

“Not feeling what?” Arin tilted his head to the side and rubbed up and down Dan’s arm until Dan lifted it to gesture vaguely. “I’m still not following.”

Dan sighed heavily and removed the arm from over his eyes, looking up at Arin. “I don’t really know, man. I’m just not too in love with my body today, I guess.”

The sadness and weariness in his voice was like a punch to Arin’s heart and his face fell, staring back at Dan sadly. He silently got up off the ground and climbed up onto the couch too. Dan watched Arin carefully as he climbed up to lie between Dan’s legs, his torso on top of Dan’s hips and arms resting by Dan’s sides. Arin sat up a bit so he was propped up on his elbows, smiling at Dan softly.

“I know it won’t help much, but I think you’re gorgeous,” Arin said, smirking as Dan blushed brightly. 

Dan laughed softly and looked away, “Arin…”

“I’m serious, dude. You think I’d joke about something like that?” Arin said. Dan just looked back to him and shook his head. “For example. You’ve got one of the cutest tummies I’ve ever seen,” Arin said, pressing a kiss to it over the fabric of Dan’s shirt. 

“Really, Arin? Tummy? Are you-” he was cut off by Arin shoving his shirt up and blowing a raspberry into the skin below Dan’s navel, making Dan giggle loudly and flail, trying to get away. “Arin that tickles,” he whined playfully, and Arin pulled away, grinning up at him and putting the shirt back in place. 

“That’s what you get for making fun of me.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Dan teased, laughing as Arin nuzzled his face into Dan’s stomach.

“Yeah, but you love me,” Arin said, sitting back up and scooting further up Dan’s body, making Dan grunt as Arin dug his chin into his ribs. Arin moved so his face was level with Dan’s neck.

“Another thing. Your arms and shoulders are really nice, you give amazing hugs with those long ass arms of yours,” Arin whispered, pressing soft kisses from Dan’s shoulder up to his neck. He left little licks and nips as he moved up Dan’s neck, before pressing a final one to Dan’s jaw.

Dan hadn’t said anything so Arin looked up at him, finding that Dan was already looking at him, smiling at him adoringly. “Thank you, Arin,” he said softly, bringing his arms up to wrap around Arin’s waist. 

Arin smiled back at him and dropped his head so it could rest on Dan’s chest, listening to the steady beat of Dan’s heart, letting it calm him.

“Your legs are pretty too but I don’t want to move,” Arin mumbled, making Dan laugh, the sound reverberating through his chest and shaking Arin in the process. 

The two of them sat in silence for a while, just listening to each other’s breathing and relishing in each other’s company. The rhythmic beat of Dan’s heart accompanied with his breathing was lulling Arin into a half-asleep state, and he almost didn’t hear Dan when he spoke up.

“I love you a lot, Arin. Thank you for this. I’m sorry I get like this sometimes,” Dan said, bringing a hand up to thread his fingers through Arin’s hair, brushing through it carefully.

Arin shifted so he could look up at Dan best he could, but Dan was looking up to the ceiling, one arm behind his head. “Don’t be sorry, dude. We all get like that sometimes. You can’t help it. Your brain just decides to give you a hard time, y’know? But you can get through it. I know you can. You’re strong. But just know that I’m here for you if it happens again, alright? I love you so much dude.”

Dan laughed shakily as he tried to prevent himself from crying, but a tear streaked down his face anyway. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Arin sat up to look Dan in the eye, bringing a hand up to wipe away Dan’s tears with his thumb.

“Just by being yourself,” Arin said, then he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Dan’s lips, his own lips curling into a smile as he felt Dan hum into the kiss. Arin then leaned back down to lie on Dan’s chest again. “Can we stay like this a while?”

“Anything you want, big cat.”


End file.
